Sonny & Chad  You're not sorry
by Starlight.Dreamer16
Summary: i was listening to 'You're not sorry' by Taylor Swift and realised that its kinda a perfect song for Sonny and Chads break-up  Sonnys POV  please read it, its acually one of the best things i've written!


**Sonny & Chad songfic-You're not sorry**

**Disclaimer**I do not own 'Sonny with a chance' or 'you're not sorry'.

I'm really into 'Sonny with a chance' fanfics right now so I thought I should write one as well...and here it is! Enjoy =]

**Sonny POV**

I was sitting in mine and Tawni's dressing room listening to the radio and thinking about ... Chad.

_Was breaking up the right thing to do? _I broke up with him a week ago and was still undecided on my decision.

I was confused.

"Please give me a sign" I asked nobody and then 'you're not sorry' by Taylor swift came on.

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around,_

_I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down_

I always thought Chad would stop being a self-centered jerk. I gave him a million chances but he would always ruin them, letting his _huge_ ego get the best of him.

_And it's taken me this long baby, but I've figured you out_

I had finally figured out what Chad was, and always will be. A self-centered jerk. No-one, not even me, can change that.

_And you're thinking that we'll be fine again, but not this time around_

I had put up with a lot of the things that Chad had done, for 'us', as he put it. But taking a victory off me and my cast, that was just...just, the final straw!

_You don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone_

He had finally stopped calling after I sang at the Patio, it was a good thing because it was getter harder everyday to press 'Deny call' when his name came up.

_This is the last straw, don't want to hurt anymore_

Chat had hurt me before...more times then he would have guessed, but I had decided he would never hurt me again when I broke up with him.

_And you can tell me that you're sorry but I don't believe you baby like I did before_

He said the same thing every time, but this time was different...this time I didn't believe him.

_You're not sorry, no no no no_

He always apologized ... then did the same thing the next day. He isn't sorry-he never was.

_Looking so innocent, I might believe you if I didn't know_

He always looked so innocent, like someone who wouldn't even think about taking something away from someone they loved...now I know the truth.

_Could have loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

Last week I could see myself loving him forever, being with him forever. He was one of the most important things in my life, now I know the most important thing in Chad Dylan Coopers life...Chad Dylan Cooper. How hadn't I realized this until now?

_And you've got your share of secrets and I'm tired of being last to know, oh_

I understand that people have secrets, even I do. But why was I always last to find out about them? Why was I always kept in the dark?

_And now you're asking me to listen because it's worked each time before_

I always listened and trusted Chad...I thought that he was worth trusting. Every time his excuse would be stupid and not make sense, but I accepted it without even thinking.

_But you don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone_

At first whenever he called I would start to cry, thinking about how much I loved him and how much I _thought_ he loved me. It took all of my strength to press that red button.

_This is the last straw, don't want to hurt anymore_

One of the many lessons I learnt was that love hurts...no matter what you do to ease the pain.

_And you can tell me that you're sorry, but I don't believe you baby like I did before_

He said he was sorry. I don't believe him...I can't anymore. He had used that same sentence too many times for it to count as an apology anymore.

_You're not sorry, no no oh oh_

All the sorry's were lies...I could see that now.

_You had me crawling for you honey and it never would have gone away, no_

I did so much for him, I can see that now. I would have been CDC's personal slave for the rest of my life...and I wouldn't have even realized it.

_You used to shine so bright but I watch it all of it fade_

He was the perfect guy for awhile. It started out with him being nice to me for short periods of time, then when we started going out he was a perfect gentleman. Later on through, he started to return to CDC instead of just Chad.

_So you don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone_

He doesn't call anymore but...I wish I had answered just once. Maybe he would have had the advice I needed, because no-one else does. Why did I have to be so stubborn with him?

_This is the last straw, there's nothing left to beg for_

I had begged him to change for me...but I now know that there's no point in begging. My fairy tale ending just isn't coming.

_And you can tell me that you're sorry but I don't believe you baby like I did before_

It's ironic really. I tried to change him, but instead he changed me...I'm no longer the trusting girl who would let anyone in. no, now I'm the girl who closed her heart off and covered it in a thick layer of ice to protect it from falling into little pieces.

_You're not sorry, No no oh,_

_You're not sorry, no no oh o oh_

_No no o no no,_

_No no no o no,_

_No no no,_

_Whoa oh oh,_

_Oh oh oh o,_

_Oh oh oh,_

_No no,_

_No no n-o-o_

I had made up my mind. I had done the right thing breaking up with him.

And if he wanted me back then he's going to have to prove to me that he has really changed or I'm not taking him back.

I walked out of mine and Tawni's dressing room and continued with my day, no longer confused about my relationships position.


End file.
